


i'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's day

by intertwiningwords



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kiss, F/F, New Year's Day, New Year's Kiss, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: but I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's dayor, zoe and alana reflect on a drunken kiss





	i'll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> i went to a crazy nye party last night and i was laying in bed today listening to taylor swift and this idea hit me so uhhh take this i guess ?? 
> 
> first fic of 2018, happy new year !! hope you enjoy

_ 10! _

Zoe was drunk.

_ 9! _

Alana was drunk.

_ 8! _

Everyone at the fucking party was drunk.

_ 7! _

Or high.

_ 6! _

Or both.

_ 5! _

The music was playing so loud and Zoe felt like her head was spinning.

_ 4! _

People were grabbing their partners or their drinks, ready for a kiss or a shot.

_ 3! _

Zoe was in Alana’s arms.

_ 2! _

Alana’s breath smelled of cheap wine.

_ 1! _

Their lips were colliding, nervousness drowned in liquid confidence.

_ Happy fucking New Year! _

They were still kissing as cheers filled the room, and pulled away much later than anyone else in the room. They went unnoticed in the dark room. Zoe’s lipstick had smudged around her mouth, and surely come off on Alana’s face as well.

And the night quickly died down after that, the thrill of the night gone as the clock moved closer to one in the morning. 

The girl throwing the party was a friend of Alana’s, so she was spending the night, which she felt incredibly grateful for as she sat down on the couch, watching people disappear from the house one after another, stumbling. The part of her that had sobered up prayed they all had reliable rides home, that they’d be safe. The still slightly drunk part of her simply wanted to sleep.

But when she saw Zoe again, standing by the door, swaying slightly as she texted someone with one hand, as the other was holding her shoes. And she wasn’t sure it was just the sober part of her that wanted Zoe to get home safe.

“Hey, do you have a ride?”

Zoe jumped at the voice, put quickly realized it was Alana in the dim lights.

“Connor was supposed to get me, but he’s probably too busy sucking face with Evan,” she replied. “He’s not answering my texts.”

“Stay here with me,” Alana said immediately.

“Wh-”

“I’ll drive you home in the morning, I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

And that’s how they wound up squished together on a stranger’s couch, Zoe’s head resting on Alana’s chest as they both fell asleep.

The morning after New Year’s Eve was always weird. Most people woke up disgustingly hungover, or with an incriminating Snapchat story from the night before. Alana had wisely had enough water towards the end of the night so she didn’t have a hangover, and she was smart enough to not put dumb shit on her story, even under the influence.

But she was kind of freaking out, because Zoe Murphy was asleep on her chest, and she had fucking kissed her less than twelve hours ago.

Did Zoe remember? Surely she hadn’t been that drunk.

Alana wasn’t sure if she’d rather it be forgotten or not.

Zoe’s eyelashes fluttered, her makeup smudged around her eyes.

And their eyes met when she opened them.

“I’ve got the most killer migraine ever,” was the first thing Zoe said.

“I have Advil in my bag, if you-”

“Yes, please.”

Zoe sat up, hand coming up to comb through the knots in her hair as Alana got up and found her bag, rifling through for the little bottle of pills. She handed it to Zoe, along with her glass of water which still sat on the table.

She watched her anxiously, not knowing whether she should bring up the kiss or not. She watched her pour two pills into her hand and take them with a swig of water, groan, put the glass down. Her dress had ridden up her thighs and just barely covered her underwear, and one strap hung off her shoulder.

Funny how someone could still be so beautiful in such a disheveled state.

Alana wasn’t exactly closeted, but she wasn’t out either. She didn’t care about that; everyone had been so wrapped up in their own thing, nobody had seen them, and if they had, it was dark and crazy and it didn’t really fucking matter.

All that mattered was whether she’d ruined her chances with Zoe Murphy.

“Hey, I know I was pretty gone last night,” Zoe started to say with an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry if you had to like, take care of me…”

“No, it’s totally fine. I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” Alana replied quickly.

Zoe smiled, but it faded as fast as it came. “I don’t know if I’m remembering wrong, but did we...uh…”

Alana’s heart sank. “We kissed, yeah.”

She was shocked to see Zoe’s cheeks flush red.

“I’m so sorry, I was honestly so drunk and I shouldn’t have come onto you like that, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or-”

“Zoe, it’s okay.”

Zoe’s rambling stopped.

“In fact, it was kind of more than okay.”

And then her smile was back. “I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

“It hasn’t,” Alana assured her, returning her smile.

Alana’s friend was one of the unlucky people who had to work on New Year’s Day, bless her soul. She stumbled out from her bedroom shortly after, informing them that they were welcome to stay and shower or raid her fridge, ever the sweetheart.

“Your friend is really nice,” Zoe commented. “You think we should try to clean this mess up a little? To repay her?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Zoe hooked her phone up to the speaker, keeping the volume low on account of her still present headache, but thankfully the music filled the awkward silence that hung in the room.

Beer bottles, red solo cups, glitter, confetti, half-eaten slices of pizza littered the cozy living room, and the two girls made their best efforts to get it all thrown away. Straightening pillows and cushions, refolding blankets, returning things to their rightful place.

It was one in the afternoon by the time they’d sufficiently tidied up.

“We should probably get going soon,” Alana said.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Alana’s car wasn’t the most glamourous vehicle, but it did it’s job. Zoe was very focused on her fingers as Alana drove, the radio the only sound.

“I don’t want this to make things weird,” Zoe finally said.

Alana shot her a look from the corner of her eye before returning them to the road. “It’s fine Zoe, honestly.”

“But it’s not. Because I...I’ve wanted to do that for a really long fucking time, and I blew it.”

Alana couldn’t believe what she’d heard, and before she could stop herself, she was pulling the car over. “What?”   
“I wanted to ask you at the party to be my New Year’s kiss. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, so I started drinking to calm my nerves. But my nerves wouldn’t calm down, so I just kind of kept drinking. And that’s when I found you and probably made a fool of myself and I fucking ruined my chance-”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

Zoe was looking at her with wide eyes. “I like you a lot, and I was so scared I fucked it all up.”

“I like you a lot too, and a little drunk kiss isn’t going to fuck that all up for me,” Alana said. “Sure, it wasn’t exactly how I imagined our first kiss, but I’m not necessarily complaining.”

And then they were both giggling.

“Definitely not an ideal first kiss,” Zoe agreed.

“I don’t usually believe in second chances,” Alana started. “But for you, I’m willing to let that slide.”

“Seriously?”   
“Yes.”

It still wasn’t exactly how they imagined their first kiss; in Alana’s car, pulled over on a little side street, still in their outfits from the night before. But it was real, and passionate, a little nervous, but it was perfect.

Alana dropped Zoe off at home, pecking her lips once again before she got out. They made plans to hang out the next weekend, talk things over, go on a proper date.

If that was the start of her new year, Alana couldn’t wait to see what the rest would bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it! feedback is always appreciated x
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
